You're My Sweetheart
by heartsmash
Summary: Jesse meets Dr. Mitchell and Sheila before they take a big step in their relationship. Story title comes from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.


**Title**: You're My Sweetheart

**Author**: heartsmash

**Rating**: M for the latter half of this thing

**Summary**: Jesse meets Dr. Mitchell and Sheila before they take a big step in their relationship. Story title comes from "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.

**Author's Note**: So I am going to take a huge liberty with this story and take a stab at Barden's location. The cab that Beca is in at the beginning of the movie had a 404 area code and that's Atlanta, GA. I know…huge nerd bomber on that little piece of research that I did but I hated not having a setting for what I was writing. And also, they were at the Southeastern Regional Competition, which compounds my thoughts.

* * *

Four weeks after the ICCA Finals in New York and it was Doomsday.

Well, that's what Jesse had been referring to it as. The two of them stood on the porch of her father's house waiting for him or Sheila to open the front door. Beca had to bite her lip from laughing as Jesse fidgeted, nervous to be doing this. In his sometimes over-imaginative mind, this meeting would end the two of them, pulled apart like the main characters in _Love Story_. Beca had faith in her father to not completely scare Jesse off.

Since being given a second chance with the Bellas, she had silently promised to also be nicer to her father and actually converse with him so that every time that they interacted it wasn't that they were at each other's throat. In truth, he had been the one to give her advice when it came to going to talk to the girls in the first place. But when she had mentioned in conversation to her father that she was dating someone, Dr. Mitchell had immediately suggested that the two of them come over for dinner.

Beca had stalled as long as she possibly could (two weeks) as she knew that meeting the parents was a huge step in any relationship and she didn't want to send Jesse screaming.

"You'll be fine," she reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze. He grimaced, obviously not believing her reassurance to its fullest.

The door swung open and Dr. Mitchell grinned at the two of them. He was still in the suit that he was most likely worn to campus that day but he had gone sans tie which Beca appreciated. It made this a little less formal.

"Hi Bec," he said and gave his daughter a brief hug. "And you must be Jesse, I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad."

The two shook hands and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. No horrid jokes right off the bat from her father and Jesse hadn't passed out when it came to the handshake.

Showing them inside, Beca grimaced when Sheila walked in looking like a Stepford wife in a sundress and small white apron tied on her waist.

"Beca, darling," Sheila said and half hugged her stepdaughter. Beca tried not to choke on the hairspray and perfume that the woman had decided to coat herself in.

Jesse introduced himself to Sheila and when the two adults had their backs turned, he made wide eyes at Beca as if to say 'Seriously?,' and Beca just nodded in understanding. Sheila was too blonde, too artificially tan and just…Sheila. Her own mother wasn't perfect but she would never understand what her father had seen in Sheila to make this marriage work. As long as her father was happy, Beca could survive the woman.

The four went into the living room and Beca sat next to Jesse on the couch. Dr. Mitchell went about making two cocktails for Sheila and him.

"Beca, I know Pepsi for you. Jesse, what can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine sir," Jesse answered and Beca patted his leg.

As Sheila went to retrieve green olives for the martinis and Dr. Mitchell shook the ingredients, Beca felt compelled to give Jesse a kiss on the cheek. So she did.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly. It wasn't quite a public display of affection, which he knew she hated, but it was surprising that she had kissed him in the same room as her father.

"For doing this, coming to dinner," Beca said, "I'm sure Bender wasn't at Claire's house for dinner four weeks after the earring exchange. I know this wasn't probably high on your list tonight."

Jesse rolled his eyes at her terrible movie reference.

"Now it's my turn to call you a weirdo," he teased, "I'm happy to be here, honestly."

"Good," she said, "I'm happy to have you here."

Beca knew her shortcomings included her inability to verbalize her feelings one hundred percent of the time and although the two of them hadn't even gotten to the love stage of things, her acknowledgement of wanting him to meet her father was enough for Jesse. It was a huge step and the two of them recognized it.

Their four weeks together in this new romantic relationship had been easily managed. They were taking things slow as their detonation as friends had proven to her how much emotion was there. The couple had only had platonic sleepovers, much to Kimmy Jin's chagrin and hadn't had sex if only to prevent themselves from rushing into everything, their emotions running high at all times. Beca was at a good place with that decision. It was hard for them to stop a make out session at times, but they both knew that the time would make itself known when it was right.

When the martinis had been served and Dr. Mitchell had called for a toast of meeting the new man in Beca's life, earning a cringe from his daughter, both adults wanted to learn more about him.

"So Jesse, what brought you to Barden? It's not the most well known university out there," Dr. Mitchell asked.

"My mom went to Barden, class '79. She always said how much she loved Georgia and I didn't want to be preoccupied with a huge city when I knew I needed to get an education first."

Beca preened. He sounded so level headed and she knew that her father would love that. Jesse was nothing like his daughter who had never wanted to attend college in the first place.

"That's great to hear. And Beca says you want to score movies?" Dr. Mitchell asked taking a sip of the gin based cocktail in hand.

"Yeah, that's the plan. I love seeing a movie, old or new, it doesn't matter and just hearing that original score or song and knowing that the composer got it. They understand what it would take to really connect with the audience. That Facebook movie from a few years ago, that was done by the singer of Nine Inch Nails and he got it so right."

"You're such a music nerd, I love it," Beca said proudly.

"Do you feel like the music is more important than other pieces of a movie, Jesse?" Sheila asked sipping her martini.

"No, not all. I think it all kind of either compliments each other or detracts. Like…what was the last movie you two saw in theaters?"

Dr. Mitchell and Sheila looked at each other before admitting that it was last Twilight movie that had been in the theater.

"The one where they got married," Sheila said and Beca groaned quietly. Knowing her father had seen Twilight was just the foundation on the rest of the embarrassing moments that she was sure to experience that night.

Jesse grinned and ducked his head with a slight blush. Beca was glad that he was embarrassed by this admission too.

"Okay and I will preface that I only saw that movie because I have a little sister so that this one doesn't disown me," Jesse said referring to Beca who was now covering her face with both of her hands, groaning more loudly at knowing that her boyfriend had been tainted by that series as well. "The song that they played during their honeymoon evoked emotion but didn't overshadow that piece of the movie."

Sheila agreed with her boyfriend's take on the scene. The oven timer rang and Sheila rose to go check on the meal.

"Dinner should be ready shortly. If you want to wash up, Beca can show you the bathroom," Beca's father told the couple before following close behind Sheila.

Beca got up and tugged on his hand. "Come on champ, time to be trapped in this place for another two hours."

"They're not that bad," Jesse said following her to the bathroom.

"Yeah, you say that only because you three bonded over Twilight." Even saying the movie's name made Beca a little queasy.

Jesse stopped her in the hallway and made her look at him.

"Your dad loves you a lot Beca. I can tell you that from sitting in that room for that little while. You should give him more credit. I just hope he likes me enough after this is all over."

He kissed her quickly before going into the bathroom to wash up, leaving her to seriously appreciate how reassuring he was even though he was dealing with his own nerves. That boy was certainly a keeper.

Dinner was horrendously cooked. Sheila had completely pushed aside the fact that Beca was a pescaterian and served overcooked chicken, which she could see Jesse was being a perfect gentleman and raving about but which her father was being a less than discreet about. So Beca picked at her salad and the green beans that Sheila had not managed to screw up.

"So how did you two meet?" Beca's dad asked, sawing through a piece of chicken.

"Funny you should say that dad," Beca responded. "Jesse wondered if you were a taxi driver the first time we met."

Jesse choked on the piece of chicken that he had put in mouth, pounding on his chest to swallow it as Beca's teasing barb had surprised him.

"Sir, she's exaggerating. I didn't think that. I only asked her that because I sang to her as she was getting out of a taxi and that's where that came from. I swear I didn't mean anything by it."

Dr. Mitchell put down his utensils in all seriousness and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He couldn't keep it together much longer than that and guffawed loudly sending Beca into loud laughter as well.

"I'm sorry Jesse, sometimes Beca and I have a very similar sense of humor. You've been nothing but respectful so I know that can't be the whole story."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus, way too much seriousness there folks. I was about to have a heart attack."

Beca rubbed his shoulder apologetically

"It was cute though. And he's got a good voice."

"I know, we saw him at the finals in NYC."

Beca hoped that her father hasn't seen her kiss Jesse that night. It was extremely out of character for her but it was the only thing she could think to do in terms of apology culmination to Jesse that night. Simple Minds had helped also.

After discussing how the two of them had been preparing for finals, Jesse excused himself to take a call from his little sister and Beca's dad just smiled at her. Sheila got up to check on the cobbler and Beca tried to avoid her father's gaze but to no avail.

"Why are you being weird?" Beca asked, stabbing a green bean forcefully.

"He's a good choice Beca. And to think you met him your first day of Barden, somewhere you didn't want to be."

She rolled her eyes at his comment about her not wanting to be at Barden but it made her happy to hear that Jesse was approved in her father's eyes.

"He's one of the good ones Dad. He puts up with me, which you know can be difficult."

"It sounds like you two are pretty serious for a little over four weeks Bec…he may be a good guy but you still need to be careful."

Beca nodded her understand but kept mum on the history behind their relationship. Friends first, even getting arrested for protecting him, it was all a lot for such a short lived romantic relationship but the feeling that had existed in her stomach after Jesse had said that he was done with whatever limbo they were in had shown her the error of her ways. Jesse didn't deserve all the walls that she put up around her, not when he had been a true friend first before the romance had developed.

When he returned to the table, she beamed at him. They were good.

With the cobbler and coffee finished, the couple offered to the do the dishes in repayment for dinner. With Jesse on wash duty and Beca drying, they got through the dishes quickly before putting the items that could go into the dishwasher in their rightful rack.

Putting soap in the machine and hitting start, Beca hopped up on the counter top and Jesse bracketed just outside her hips with his arms.

"You did good. He likes you, he told me so himself."

"So I can stick around?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face. Beca nodded and grabbed his chin so that she could steal a kiss.

"You're such a goof," Beca replied with a shake of her head but hopped off the countertop and put her hands on his waist. "But in thanks for being the perfect boyfriend this evening, you get to pick the movie tonight."

"When do I not pick the movie?" Jesse asked teasingly, tugging lightly on the ends of her hair.

Saying goodbye to her father and stepmother, the two began walking back to campus. The weather was right on the cusp of perfect. May in Georgia was warm with just a bit of breeze. Beca knew that come June, the temperature would creep up each day until it was unbearable.

"Your room or mine?" she asked as they crossed over the edge of campus and headed to Baker Hall. They both lived in the same dorm, albeit on opposing floors as it was designated for an all female floor followed by an all male floor. If the university administration thought that by designating the gender per floor cut down on the amount of intermingling between coeds, they had another thing coming.

"Mine. I already told Benji before we left your dad's that I was bringing you to Casablanca, Morocco this fine evening," he responded, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"My boyfriend is so exotic," Beca said wistfully, mocking him slightly.

They got into Jesse's room and he immediately went through his DVD collection, attempting to find Casablanca so that it could go into the DVD player. She watched him as he flipped through the movie cases and got such a look of focus in accomplishing the task that she had to stifle a giggle. But she took a moment to realize how lucky that she actually was.

"Hey, do you want popcorn? I know dinner was a little lackluster because Sheila forgot you don't eat anything but fish but I'm sure Orville Redenbacher can help you out there," Jesse rambled as he continued searching through his collection.

Not only did she have a boyfriend that was willing to go meet her father, but also he had done so with charm. And not to mention that Jesse had been steadfast for her in the past despite her best efforts to put up walls and keep him and the other Bellas from getting in. He was thoughtful and he put up with her sometimes surly attitude and biting wit.

"Jesse," she said quietly.

He looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look. Beca got up from the bed and moved to where he was searching for the DVD. Winding her arms around his neck, she kissed him. Jesse pulled away and tried to question what the heck this was about but she shushed him and reclaimed his mouth.

After everything that they had experienced, both in the stage as friends only and in the short time that they had been together as more, she was finally ready for that next step.

She wasn't a virgin but Jesse made her want to be, just so that her first time could have been with someone who she knew truly cared about her. Not in the back of Terry Morrison's mom's car on their way home from junior prom.

Jesse cupped Beca's face in his hand and nipped gently on her bottom lip. Beca melted into the kiss, forgetting all the walls that she had worked so hard to put up and keep there.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he asked quietly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"I want this." She answered, looking up at him nervously. It was intimidating to take this next step, to be so vulnerable, but she trusted Jesse completely and wanted this with him.

"So do I," Jesse smiled and kissed her again, tangling a hand into her long hair.

Jesse began to move his other hand up and down Beca's back, seeking out the spots that drove her crazy. Her back arched into him and she shuddered as he found one in particular, right near where she had a tattoo consisting of two lines of text. Jesse's hand moved farther down her back and found the small strip of skin exposed by her rising shirt. He ran his hand across it, savoring the feel of her soft skin. He continued kissing her as his hand moved gradually to her stomach, his fingers just barely skimming her skin, causing goose bumps to rise along her arms. His fingers moved over the sensitive skin next to her hipbone and Beca arched into him violently, breaking the kiss. Jesse smirked smugly as he took in the sight of his out of breath girlfriend, proud of his effect on her.

"You all right?" he asked, slightly out of breath himself. Beca glared at him in response.

Not to be outdone Beca moved in, kissing him softly as she pushed him backwards until he was on his back on his bed and she straddled his prone form. She broke the kiss and placed light feathery kisses along his jaw line, down to the base of his neck. She ran her tongue across the sensitive skin there before sucking on it lightly. Jesse gasped and tilted his head to the side to give her better access. His reaction encouraged Beca and she increased the pressure, even biting slightly. Jesse closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Be…nice," he gasped between breaths.

Beca broke the kiss and moved up to his ear.

"I'm always nice," she whispered before gently taking his earlobe into her mouth.

Jesse groaned. She was killing him. He pulled his ear away from her and switched their positions so quickly that Beca didn't have time to protest. With her on her back, smiling up at him, Jesse laid in between her parted legs, reveling in her warmth and softness of her body. Beca quickly fell in to the kiss and melted into his embrace, savoring the feeling of his weight and the softness of the bed that she was cradled between.

Beca moved her hands slowly up his shirt, feeling his soft skin and the tautness of the muscles underneath. Jesse tensed when he felt her touch and Beca gently traced the contours, memorizing it. Jesse broke the kiss and looked into Beca's gray eyes. She gazed back and smiled smugly at him. He was just about to ask her what she was all smiley about when he felt a soft hand slip under the waistband of his boxers and move slowly across his stomach. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. She moved her hand back up towards his face and cradled his cheek as she softly kissed him. She pulled away from him and gazed at him, smiling. Beca ground her hips against him in an almost uncontrollable need to release something she had never known was trapped.

"Take your shirt off," she says running a thumb over his lower lip.

He pulls back almost instantly and sits up, pulling his shirt over his head. Apparently, the Treblemakers rehearsals have kept him incredibly trim. He's not overly muscular like Luke but he is perfect. Had she known, she would not have been able to resist him and his juice pouches so easily.

She slides her hands down his toned arms, and then back up, gently scraping her nails down his pectoral muscles. He rolls them over so that she's straddling his hips. He sits up slightly and reaches to the top button of her blouse, popping it open. She waits nervously, biting her lip as he slowly unbuttons it. When he pushes it down her shoulders, his eyes land on her bra and she feels her cheeks burning. She wants to cover herself up. She's done this before but this is the first time that it has meant _so much. _She lifts one arm to do so, and he grabs her wrist gently.

"Don't. You're beautiful." he tells her before he leans up and captures her lips in another adoring kiss. He palms her breasts and she whimpers, arching into his touch and wondering why this is as far as they had gotten before this point. Was she stupid? Everything she was feeling for Jesse in that moment made this compounded with all the tension that had been building up between them since the moment he had sung that damn Kansas song to her on move in day.

One of his hands slides around to her back, tickling her skin, as he makes quick work of the clasp and opens it. He pulls her bra down her arms and tosses it away.

"Damn…that's what you've been hiding under all that plaid?" he teases, and his tone is low and husky.

"My plaid makes me alternative and unapproachable, leaving me all to you" she kids back, and he shakes his head. It's so them that they were able to throw sarcastic barbs in the midst of this…

She doesn't have time to give it much more thought, because he suddenly pulls her down so that their chests are flush against each other, and he's kissing her again, and it's all so much sensory experience that she thinks she might explode. Beca feels his fingers trace her spine and it gives her shivers. He pulls her lower half against his and she moans into his mouth, which he seems to like because he thrusts up against her, and she desperately needs his jeans to disappear or she just might die. She started to unbutton her jeans when Jesse knocked her hands away, wanting to complete the task himself. Beca let him do so, watching him concentrate as he peeled the garment from her.

When she was free of denim, Beca slowly raised her hands to his waist and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before pushing them down. Jesse aided the process by removing them completely leaving Beca to admire his choice of blue plaid boxers.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"I like the choice of _plaid_," Beca responded flashing a grin "Got to say, I'm happy to not see little Darth Vaders all over them."

"Shut up," Jesse countered and gave her a bruising kiss.

"Jesse," she breathed into his mouth as she kissed him, gently tugging his lower lip with her teeth, "I need you."

He let out a soft hiss as her hand deliberately rubbed against his erection being restrained only by a pair of boxers. "I need you inside me," she said huskily as she slipped her hand inside and felt him for the first time. Jesse couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward as she trailed her fingertips down his length. He'd nearly lost it with her words alone, but her warm hand caressing him almost pushed him over the edge and even though he really didn't want to he pulled her hand away.

He chuckled softly and kissed her pouting lips. "Bec, this wasn't going to last very long if you kept that up," he whispered against her neck.

Jesse made quick work of divesting her of her boyshorts before retrieving a condom from his nightstand. She watched him with hooded eyes as he removed his boxers and proceeded to rip the condom open, sliding the thin latex over his erection.

Resting his weight on his forearms, which were placed on either side of her, he kissed her again. Never breaking eye contact, Jesse lowered himself into her. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as he delved into her. And suddenly, her entire world spins around because he pushes himself inside her and she feels him everywhere and he's hot and hard and she sincerely thinks her brain is going to explode. Reaching his hand down, he ran caressed her thigh and then pulled her leg up and out to try to make more room for him and open her up more.

Beca, who had a hand of his lower back urging him on and the other on his cheek almost anchoring her to reality in some fashion, knew that this was exactly what she had been waiting for. For him to make her feel exactly like this.

He moved slowly in and out of her as she moved against him in a tandem rhythm. His jaw was clenched as he tried to concentrate. She was so tight he was surprised he'd been able to control himself even this long. Reaching between them he pressed against her clit as he pushed harder into her, his pace quickening. "Are you close?" he grunted softly.

"God, Jesse," she moans, her one sliding into his hair to scratch his scalp. Everything that he's doing makes her feel like she could float away when all she wants to do is memorize every moment. "Oh, mmm...yes," she cries as she gets closer and closer to the edge.

She feels the tightening in her lower belly and then a small explosion in her entire body. She vaguely hears Jesse say her name as he comes as well. They continued to move slowly against each other as the remnants of their orgasms were spent from their bodies.

Jesse placed a soft kiss against her temple and got up to discard of the used condom. She blushed as he watched her watch him walk across the room to her. He gave her a goofy smirk as he climbed back in beside her and pulled her flush against him. "You like what you see?" he teased.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured as she placed soft kisses against his chest. He leaned back against the pillows and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her as he hugged her to his chest. She drew shapes with her fingertips across his chest as they lay together like this for a while, her lowly humming out the bridge to "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers. Jesse smiled softly recognizing the song.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. "You don't, like, regret it?"

Beca reassured him as she looked into his worried brown eyes and placed a long kiss on his lips.

"What does that tell you?" she asked

**END**


End file.
